The Call
by Flannya
Summary: My name is Alfred F. Jones. Let me tell you the story 'bout the call the changed my destiny. Me and my boys went out, just to end up in misery. Was about to go home when there she was standing in front of me... I should have said no... AU USxFem!UkxFem!Mex Hope you like it! ;)


**Greetings!**

 **Flannya reporting!**

 **So... first fic I (try to) write in English!** **(squeals)** **Flannya is going international, ladies and gentlemen! I must admit I'm a bit nervous of how it came because English is not my first language. I daresay I'm able to write a decent fic, but please guys if you see any mistakes or funny sentences bare with me ok?**

 **Anyways! This is a very small one shot based on a song I heard not so long ago...I must say I'm NOT and I WAS NOT a pop music girl, but hey... the Backstreet Boys are a classic XD Yeah yeah, you guys can start throwing stones at me and taking out your torches...It is indeed a songfic based on a BSB song...I pledge guilty.**

 **But hey! You are (hopefully) still reading so give it a try! ;) It starts with a poor distressed Alfred... because for every action...there is a reaction...Oh, right! The song I use here its "The Call" by the Backstreet Boys.**

 **Enjoy! :3**

 **Disclaimer: Noooope... I don't own Hetalia... (cries in a corner) only my Mexico OC, Maria Guadalupe.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **The Call**

By now he was so drunk he didn't even know how much he had drank that night. Actually he barely remembered at what time he got to the bar, or for how long he had been there. He looked around lazily, just to find several empty beer bottles around, the barman starting to take them away. But he didn't care. He didn't care about the wall of bottles that were around him, almost hiding him, nor the fact that beer was spilled here and there and that some was even spilled on his shirt under his bomber jacket. He didn't care about his aspect that probably was horrible by now, or that he was all by himself and it was becoming almost a daily habit drinking until he almost passed out. He just didn't care.

"Another round?" asked the brunette barman with a heavy Spanish accent, eyebrows raised.

Alfred just nodded and drank half of the bottle in his hand (until now he realized he was gripping one).

The barman looked at the blond guy who was pitifully hovering in the bar drinking as if his life depended on it. Being a barman gives you the incredible opportunity of knowing people and their pasts. And boy, did he know some... and this guy was no exception. Alfred, unaware of the barman's scrutiny just saw his bottle, like if it was going to magically solve his problems. He sighed. How long since it happened? 1 month? 2 months? And still... it hurt like if it was yesterday.

Because he still loved her. And he knew that he would never have her again. No one's fault but his. His and his only.

"Here you go, amigo," the Spanish barman said, serving him another round.

 _Amigo..._

Spanish. How much Alfred longed to listen to her speaking Spanish. To hold her in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be alright from now on. To kiss her again and to whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

Maria

His Maria.

Gone.

"Bad day, huh?" said the barman, getting near, kitchen towel in hand cleaning the bar, trying to look for some conversation. Not that he needed it, but he could see the blue eyed blond was desperate, alcohol being the only way to bury his sorrows. Most of the guys who drank like him need someone to talk to. Or simply to listen.

Alfred didn't even bother to look at him. He shrugged slightly.

"So...what happened to you?" asked again the Spaniard, with a sympathetic smile.

He could picture the same story over and over again. Cause he had done it. Millions of times like an old movie played in his mind every second. Because in the end guilt was killing him and eating him from the inside, not letting him sleep, not letting him work, not letting him live.

He looked at the young man behind the counter, with his mild expression. To think that once he was like him: smiley and carefree...with someone to love...someone at his side...but now...

Now what?

He was all alone, completely wasted and guilt crushing over him. He could still hear the conversation they had time ago, her voice, still worried, sounding in his ears.

That night...

That fateful night...

Her voice rang clearly in his ears, as if he was just calling her now.

 ** _Hola?_**

Her poor voice sounded so worried that night it hurt just to remember.

 ** _Hi! It's me, what's up baby? I'm sorry, listen, I'm gonna be late tonight so don't stay up and wait for me ok?_**

It still amazed him how easy it was back then to lie to her...

 ** _Where are you?_**

She asked with such a concerned tone...she was always distressed if something happened to him.

 ** _Wait, what, say that again?_**

By then he was not listening properly, the club's music too loud to let him catch a word.

 ** _Hello?_**

She asked again, now really distressed.

 ** _"You're really dropping out, I think my battery must be low. Listen, if you can hear me we're goin´ to a place nearby, alright? Gotta go."_**

To think he had sealed his fate the moment he said those words and turned off his phone...

"Amigo? Are you okay?" asked again the brunette, seeing that the American had an empty look.

But the blond just blinked like if bringing him back to the present. He took air, the movie playing lively in his mind.

" **Let me tell you the story** **'bout the call that changed my destiny."** he started **"** **Me and my boys went out, j** **ust to end up in misery."**

Yes, a random night with the boys, Francis, Matt, Arthur and Ivan. They decided to go for a drink and somehow they ended in a club. He recalled the loud music bursting his ear drums, the suffocating air damped with sweat of everyone dancing, the dizzy feeling of all the alcohol he had drunk by then. He even remembered how he made his way through the mass of moving bodies, a stupid smile on his face, enjoying himself.

 **"Was about to go home when t** **here she was standing infront of me a** **nd said " _Hi_ ". " **

Alice.

His doom had taken the face of a beautiful girl with long blond pigtails and green eyes behind glasses. She was swaying her hips side to side to the music in this punk girl short outfit that just made his blood pump faster. With half lidded eyes and lewd smirk in her face she just went near him, (until now he realized he was just standing there, not breathing) and got so near him their bodies were almost touching, her body heat so strong it made him light-headed. With a heavy British accent she whispered in his ear, her breath burning him like fire.

 **" _I got a little place nearby._** ** _Want to go_?"**

Alfred blinked, thus bringing him back to present. Antonio, the barman, was listening, although he already knew where all of this was heading. He gave a small sigh, for he had heard this story millions of times already. The American just grabbed his beer tighter and hit the bar with the bottom of it, in a mix of frustration and anger, realizing where it all went wrong.

 **"I should've said no.** **Someone's waiting for me!"** he exclaimed loudly to himself, realizing for the millionth time what he had done and wanting to erase it. But all of that dissapeared as he hungrily kissed Alice and let himself give into carnal desire. He slowly shook his head, the pictures of what happened next flooding his mind " **But I called up my girl, and said ´** **Listen baby, I'm sorry, j** **ust want to tell you don't worry.** **I will be late, d** **on't stay up and wait for me.´"**

How easy was to tell her that, he thought ashamed of himself in that moment while he kissed the girl, his hands roaming up and down her body, lust clouding his senses.

 **"I said again, you´re dropping out, m** **y battery is low.** **Just so you know, w** **e're going to a place nearby.** **Gotta go."**

Antonio listened while cleaning a glass with a towel. Poor guy...he opened his mouth to say something but apparently the American had much to say. His eyes staring down at the floor, he continued with his monologue.

 **"Now two is done, nothing's been won,** **I can't take it back, what's done is done"** he accepted bitterly. He should have known that he couldn't juggle with two things at one. Because that night was not the only one in which he met with Alice. Actually, he kept seeing her. So, all he had right now, he deserved it. Every single piece of it. He never thought of the consequences. Who would? Probably it was selfish of him, not letting go of Maria, his fiancé, and dating Alice. At the time he felt mighty and powerful, that he had everything under control...how foolish of him.

Because you can't keep a lie hidden forever. He learnt that the worst way ever.

 **"But one of her friends found out, t** **hat she wasn't my only one."** he said quietly, remembering. Yeah, that day he went to the movies with Alice. That day, as they walked, he had her in his arms and kissed her passionately and shamelessly. And when he pulled back, he could see a certain tall, serious, blue eyed blond on the other side of the street, eyes wide in shock at recognizing him. For Alfred knew him well. So well he felt as if someone had poured a bucket of ice over him as he recognizing him in horror. Ludwig Beilschmidt. Maria's long time friend.

What happened next was inevitable. The moment he got home, the Mexican girl was already with her suitcases packed tears streaming down her cheeks. Screams, shouts, swearing here and there, cries, ´how could you?´, ´please baby´, ´I don't want to listen´, ´I could never do that to you´, ´liar´... every single word was burned into his mind like fire.

 **"And it eats me from inside, t** **hat she's not by my side"** said Alfred through gritted teeth as he remembered how she left, her whole body shaking as she cried and the tall german holding her near, a protective arm around her. The american gripped so hard his bottle the Antonio was afraid it would break. Stupid kraut, he thought sourly. It was his fault. He told her. All was a masterplan so they could break up and he could come to the rescue like a big hero and have her. Because he knew the fucking German had long time feelings for the small Latino girl. If it wasn't for him, he could still be with Maria. **HIS** Maria. His and his only.

But as much as he hated Ludwig, he could not lie to himself. Because it was not the european's fault, he admitted as his grip in his bottle relaxed and guilt weighed upon him making feel weak and miserable. It was his fault.

 **"Just because I made that call and lied"** he said and drank whole his beer, hoping this could stop his own words echoing in his mind.

 **"Listen baby, I'm sorry, j** **ust want to tell you don't worry.** **I will be late, d** **on't stay up and wait for me.** **I said again, your dropping out, m** **y battery is low. J** **ust so you know, w** **e're going to a place nearby. G** **otta go."**

If it wasn't for that call...he would still be a happy man. He would still have her. He would not be here in this shitty bar getting wasted and crying over her, memories playing in his mind over and over again like a ripped record and telling his story to strangers. With hoarse voice and an empty look, he took air.

 **"Let me tell you the story, ´b** **out the call that changed my destiny..."** he started over again, eyes fixed somewhere faraway. **"** **Me and my boys went out, j** **ust to end up in misery..."**

In the end crime does pay... he was a hero, he should have known better...

 **"Was about to go home when t** **here she was standing in front of me, a** **nd said ´Hi, I got a little place nearby...´"**

And his mind was there always to punish him, shoving in his face his own words and repeating them inside his head like a masochist mantra.

 **"** **Listen baby, I'm sorry, j** **ust want to tell you don't worry.** **I will be late, d** **on't stay up and wait for me.** **I said again, your dropping out, m** **y battery is low. J** **ust so you know ,w** **e're going to a place nearby. G** **otta gooo..."**

But by now Alfred so drunk he was talking to himself pathetically half-laying on the wooden bar, streams of tears of frustration falling down his face. He didn't realize that he was crying by now, he just hiccuped and tried to keep on drinking.

 **"Listen baby, I'm sorry, j** **ust want to tell you don't worry!"** he wailed by now. But no one paid attention to him, for he had been there for hours saying nonsense to himself and lamenting. Just another drunk... **" I will be late, d** **on't stay up and wait for me!"** he managed to say in between hiccups. He took a big gulp of his beer and knocked down several bottles on the way. **"I said again, your dropping out, m** **y battery is low!"**

Stupid... he had been so stupid...

 **"Just so you know, w** **e're going to a place nearby..."**

And he could never change what he did.

 **"We're going to a place nearby..."**

Ever.

 **"Gotta go"**

And Alfred lost conciousness on top of the bar, hitting himself hard in the head as his body gave up, his glasses askew and more bottles falling to the sides. Several costumers looked at him, but then shook their heads, sighing as they resumed their activities. Poor devil...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Poor Alfie... I kinda feel bad for him :( but I listened the song and I knew Alfred was the only one who could sing it XD Maria and Alice just came along XD**

 **So yeah... Alfie cheats on Maria with Alice, Ludwig finds out, he tells her, they brake up. (sigh) It is kind of sad if you ask me but hey, mistakes cost... a lot. Don't get me wrong, I looooove UsMex pairings, but I needed to make the song fit somehow... and GerMex has a special place in my heart -w-**

 **Anyways! What do you think? You liked it? You hated it? You want to tie me to a stake with an angry mob shouting "Burn her, Burn her" ? (I hope it's not the case...) Please leave a comment, I'd love to know what you think! (Or how bad I was writing in English XD)**

 **Big thanks to Senpailover101! Who helped me in the writing of this fic! Spanish is my first language and the writing tends to be more heavy and elaborate, so doing it in English was a very interesting experience for me :3 Go check out her fics! Tons of Canada there ;)**

 **Well guys, hope you liked it! Dunno, maybe I will translate one of my Spanish fics soon! :3**

 **See you soon!**

 **Flannya**


End file.
